1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oven for non-metal melting, a method for operating said oven and non-metal blocks produced by the method.
2. Background Art
A crystal growing unit is known from DE 103 49 339 A1. This has a round mould which is encompassed by a cylindrical coil mantle. This oven generates silicon worthy of improvement in a number of respects.